wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Heb
The world of Heb, (/hɛb/) technically known as Heb Prime, is a terrestrial planet and the sole habitable world in the Heb System of the Levan Sub-Sector. Its climate is slightly cooler than was ancient Terra, in the time when it was known as Earth, and has a lower orbital inclination, resulting in lesser seasonal shifts in weather. It is inhabited by baseline humans loyal to the Imperium of Man. These inhabitants, known as the Heb, are the source of the Heb Zealous Light Foot Regiments, as well as the much rarer Heb Zealous Sentinel Scout Regiments of the Imperial Guard. It was the sight of two major battles fought during the Blue Hand Heresy, as well as the largest and most significant battle of the WAAAGH! of 999.M41. Planetology Heb is a terrestrial world of four continents separated by oceans of, largely, liquid water. Latus, the largest continent, is home to 70% of the world's population and is the site of the original human settlement. Latus was the site of Sanctum, the old Planetary Capital, which was destroyed during the Blue Hand Heresy. It also holds the four cities involved in the conflict known by the Heb as The Killing Time. Frigus is technically the second largest continent, however as it sits astride Heb's north pole and is covered in a perpetual ice sheet, it is almost completely uninhabited. Artus is the second of the main inhabitable continents. It is home to the new Heb capital of Vigilis and much of the world's limited Industry. Lastly, the small continent of Inanis lies to the northwest of Latus on the edge of the world's largest ocean. Inanis is sparsely populated due to its remote location and difficult terrain. The original Mechanicus survey of Heb could be summarized as, “Habitable, but otherwise utterly average.” Heb contains the standard range of biomes for a terrestrial world, lacking the mono-specificity that makes Fenris or Tallarn interesting. It’s climates are relatively mild, save for the polar regions, its fauna is within normal parameters, featuring a small number of apex predators, grazing herbivores, scavengers, and domesticable animals in the normal numbers, as well as all the normal off world imports. While the Heb Nearcat makes, by all accounts, a pleasant pet and suitable vermin hunter, none of Heb’s indigenous animals are worth the effort to export. It is in its flora that Heb comes closest to being of interest. Plants native to Heb use phycocyanin in photosynthesis, rather than chlorophyll. This results in Heb vegetation appearing blue, rather than green. Heb’s continents, when seen from orbit, are a vibrant teal seen against the deeper blues of the planet’s oceans. However, needless to say, Heb is hardly unique in having phycocyanin based flora. It is only very occasionally that a wealthy traveler or Magos Biologis will come seeking the blue forests of Heb. Heb has three natural satellites in stable orbits. The innermost of these is the moon of Credimus. Credimus is 22 km at its widest and relatively fast moving, with an orbital period 0.3 standard days. Tiny Speramus is only 13 km across and has an orbital period of 1.6 standard days. Damus, largest of the Heb moons sits far outside the orbit of the inner moons. Damus is roughly spherical and has a diameter of 1281 km and an orbital period of 19.1 standard days. Following the Blue Hand Heresy, the Tech-Guard of Forge World Erendan fortified Damus as a gesture of good will towards their Heb allies. Category:Imperial Guard Homeworld